Vital Suit
The Vital Suit or VS, is a machine built to combat the Akrid of E.D.N. III. Although many varieties of VS exist, most are bipedal and usually about two to three times the height of a person. All Vital Suits are powered by Thermal Energy and leave behind a puddle of it when they are destroyed. Piloting a VS uses T-Eng at a constant rate, but using VS features like jumping or hovering reduces it more quickly. If the pilot has less than 100 T-Eng units, the VS will shut down. ]] A vital suit's operating condition is seperate from the pilot's own health. If a VS is severly damaged, the pilot will have a very brief time to eject before the VS explodes. If the pilot fails to eject or escape the radius of the explosion they will most likely be killed. VS Weapons A VS can mount a number of different weapons to its chasis. Most VS's mount a maximum of two; one on each shoulder. Many VS weapons can be found on the ground and a VS can swap one of its current weapons with any it finds. VS weapons (with the exception of a few that are permanently installed) can also be removed and used by hand, although this hinders the user as VS weapons are heavy and the user must stop to use them whereas a VS can fire and reload while moving. The following weapons can be found and mounted on Vital Suits in the game. Gatling Gun VS Shotgun VS Rocket Launcher Missile Launcher (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) Grenade Launcher Laser Rifle EM Laser Homing Laser VS Saw (Permanently installed on the PTX-140 and PTX-40A) Cannon (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) Laser Vulcan (Comes pre-installed and cannot be removed) VS Light Machine Gun (Available in Lost Planet 2) VS Models There are several different models of Vital Suits that can be used. GTT-01 The GTT-01 was the first developed vital suit and served as the blue print for many of the later models. It can be equipped with two weapons, but lacks any sort of boost and the pilot is very exposed. GTF-11 The GTF-11 is a significant improvement upon it's predecessor. A thick sheet of armor protects the pilot from immediete damage and a boost system was installed to increase the VS' ability to traverse the snowy plains. GTF-13M The GTF-13M is a unique VS, not because it is extraordinarily powerful or fast but because it has the ability to transform into a snowbike. While the bipedal mode can be quite cumbersome, the bike mode is increadibly agile and quick, and is often used in hit-and-run tactics. GTB-22 A highly mobile vital suit, the GTB-22 is capable of getting to locations other models cannot. It can deploy it's jets mid jump to hover, or it can double jump. In addition to a double jump, the VS has a secondary "super jump" ability that maxmiizes its leaping ability at the cost of T-ENG. GAB-25M Unlike most other V-suits, the GAB-25M is not bipedal. It has four heavy legs that enable it to walk around, albeit it at a slow pace. This is countered by it's ability to transform in to a rapid moving tank capable of drilling through solid rock and ice. PTX-140 As one of the most advanced vital suits employed on EDN III, the PTX-140 is a powerful, highly agile machine. It is designed to destroy other vital suits and is equipped with a VS saw in order to do so. It has a sister VS, the PTX-40A, but the difference is only the paint scheme. VS Specials Most Vital Suits have a modular weapon system (as stated in the section "VS Weapons"), but some models, like the GAB-25M, have fixed weapons that cannot be removed or swapped, and others have less weapon mounts than other types. However, certain VS models have "special abilities" and sometimes even special attacks. These range from boosters to saws (As seen on the PTX-140 and PTX-40A) to jump jets, to even the ability to transform. Using these special abilities correctly will make a huge difference in the pilot's survivability. Category:Lost Planet Vital Suits Category:Lost Planet 2 Vital Suits